


A Demonic Blessing

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, He keeps calling you ‘little lamb’ cause yeah, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pining, Sex Pollen, Slight Romance if you squint kinda, Smut, Solomon is there at the end being kinda creepy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: It seemed to form from each end of the ivy, leaving a stunning and large flower staring you in the face. It smelled heveanly.“Cover your nose and eyes!”“Huh?”Spores were then being shot into your face.————In other words: You finally get what you asked for.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	A Demonic Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> @obeymeteam let me sin with the angel pls and tysm xoxo But really, i just wanna screw the angel that’s all this is lmao
> 
> I wrote this myself so there may/will be errors. Hope you enjoy!

Darkness was settled into the room around you as you lied in bed. You had tried falling asleep multiple times already but to no avail. After the pillow fight, everyone had went back to their room—aside from Mammon of whom was still passed out on the floor in front of your bed—and you and Simeon were quick to crawl into bed. Now, a couple hours later, you were wide awake. 

“May as well get up,” you mumbled to yourself as you got yourself out of bed. “Can’t sleep anyways.”

“Ah, so you’re still awake as well, little lamb.”

“What the—“

You whipped around and almost fell flat on your face. Thankfully, you caught yourself on your palms before you hit the floor. As you struggled to push yourself back up, soft hands were gently lifting you by your shoulders. When you finally got back upright, you saw Simeon giving you a concerned once over.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Simeon’s gentle fingers ghosted across your tingling palms. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

For a moment you couldn’t speak. Simeon’s never been so close to you before, normally keeping a respectful distance from you whenever you were around. With him so close, you could see the gentle fade from blue into an almost gold color in his eyes. They seemed to give off an unhuman glow, drawing you in. Even his skin seemed to have a faint shine to it even without the light. You had always thought Simeon to be pretty, but now you knew that wasn’t the correct word. He was absolutely beautiful.

Then his eyes flickered to yours and you felt your heart skip a beat. You couldn’t keep his gaze and so looked away, hoping he wasn’t able to see the blush that was dusting your cheeks.

“I’m OK, Simeon. Thanks for checking, though.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t you getting yourself hurt because of me.”

It was silent for a moment after that. Simeon’s fingers were still poised against your palms, electrfying your senses.

He was the first to move, taking a small step back. “Well, now that that’s settled, would you like to walk with me?”

You must have given him a confused stare because he laughed softly and nodded towards the door. “You can’t sleep, right? Neither can I. So why don’t we explore the castle grounds?”

You nodded, not fully trusting your voice. He smiled, though, so you smiled, too. Taking care to step over Mammon’s figure, the two of you snuck out of the room. 

It was quiet in the hallway, every footstep resounding in your ears. It didn’t seem that either of you had an idea as to where to go, so you decided to follow his lead. It was even more quiet when you made it to the main hall. No matter how many times you stepped foot in there, the extravagance of the room always took your breath away.

“It is gorgeous in here,” Simeon hummed, turning another smile your way that had you quickly looking away. “There is one area in particular that I’ve been wanting to have a better look at, however.”

“Where?”

It turned out to be the gardens in the back. It was surprisingly difficult getting outside to the back, but you and Simeon managed it. Once outside, the gardens he mentioned were directly in front of you.

“This is amazing.” You breathed, taking in as much as you could.

“If what Lord Diavolo told me is true, it’s even better when you venture inside.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

Simeon laughed and took your hand, pulling you forward. “Lets explore them together, then.”

You didn’t have much time to question why he took your hand, but once you walked deeper into the garden did it make sense. You weren’t entirely sure how long the two of you had been walking about the gardens, but one thing was very evident to you...

“We’re lost, aren’t we, Simeon?”

“Ah, ha ha ha.”

“Simeon.”

“Only a little.”

You bit back the sigh that threatened you slip out. You weren’t really upset, who could be when they found themselves alone with Simeon? You were getting a little tired, however, and sleep was slowly creeping up on you. You spotted a stone bench and risked sitting on it. It had a brightly colored ivy looking plant that spiraled around the legs of the bench. When you tapped it with your foot, it shook for a moment before retracting, spooking you into shooting off the bench.

Simeon was quick to your side, stepping in front of you protectively only to quickly relax. “The ivy frightened you?”

“It did move when I touched it, Simeon.” You pointed at the offending plant that was still moving, this time towards the dark skinned angel. “That’s cause for panic, I say.”

You could only watch in slight horror as he held his hand down to the plant almost as if he were trying to coax a gentle animal out of hiding. When it reached his fingers, it slowly curled up into his palm before finding purchase along his arm to wind up.

Simeon stood with a soft smile on his lips. “I forgot the specific name for it, but this is a sentient plant. Lord Diavolo mentioned it to me.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Your voice was going high as you spoke, your hands coming up defensively to your chest.

Simeon continued as if you hadn’t interrupted him. “He told me that if you are able to get the plant to like you, that it might just reward you with the key to something you’ve been recently wanting.”

“How would it know what you’re wanting?”

The angel shrugged, humming. “I have absolutely no idea. I would like to see if the legend is true, if you’re willing.”

When he held his ivy covered arm out to you, you instinctively backed away, not entirely trusting the wicked plant. “I’m not sure about that.”

Then Simeon was frowning slightly and your heart dropped. You didn’t want to upset him. You’ve had a crush on him since you’ve seen him and now you’re alone with him, lost in a maze of foliage and sentient plants. Why not indulge him a little? Besides, if the legend is indeed true, perhaps it could give you a way to have Simeon for at least one night like you’ve been wanting.

“W-Wait! Don’t, uhm, don’t put it away just yet.” You licked your lips, twisting your fingers together. “I guess I could try it out. If you want.”

Simeon brightened up at that, closing the distance between you. “Hold out your hand.”

You gingerly did as told and Simeon’s fingers touched your palm quite like how he did in the bedroom. Thinking of that moment had your heart beating faster, remembering just how he looked in that moment, how your eyes connected and you felt your heart leap into your throat. 

You want to kiss him, to touch him. You want to do far more than that, if you were being honest with yourself. Sleeping with Simeon was definitely high up there on your Unattainable-But-Still-Desperately-Wanting list. Your gaze flickered to his and you couldn’t hold back the gasp that slipped past your lips.

Simeon was staring almost intently at you, tongue peeking out to lick his lips just as your eyes locked with yours. So many lewd thoughts filtered through your mind that it had you reeling. You were sure he was just interested to see if the ivy would take to you, but with that beautiful gaze and slickened lips? You felt suddenly hopeful that you were seeing into his thoughts on you.

You opened your mouth to speak but cut yourself off when the foliage whiped up around your neck and craned to point at your face. Before either you or Simeon could react, a multitude more vines twined together around your body and joined the first one in pointing at your face. Your eyes widened, body stiffening.

“Sime—“

You didn’t get to finish your sentence. There was a flash of red was in your face and there materialized a flower. It seemed to form from each end of the ivy, leaving a stunning and large flower staring you in the face. It smelled heveanly.

“Cover your nose and eyes!”

“Huh?”

Spores were then being shot into your face.

You sputtered, taking a step back. Gloved hands were tearing the flower from your face but it was too late. Whatever that was had already taken to you.

You suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded, legs wobbling to try and keep standing. The foliage fell away from you but you barely noticed, too busy trying to not make fast friends with the ground. Then you were plummeting, the earth rushing up to your face.

Until it didn’t.

For the second time that night, Simeon had saved you from falling. 

“Are you alright?”

His voice sounded muddied in your ears, everything feeling too far away. The only thing that seemed coherent to you was his touch. It was warm and grounding, the feeling seeming to course throughout your entire body. You wanted—no, needed—to feel more. Your body and mind both yearned for his touch to roam all over you. 

Your limbs felt heavy but you were able to scramble your way further into his arms, your face coming into contact with his chest. You half moaned into him, body already tingling with the contact.

“Simeon,” your voice was desperate, needy. “Touch me. Touch me, please.”

He replied, but you didn’t bother to listen to his words. You instead drove a hand along his exposed hip, pushing up into his top. You placed sloppy kisses across his clothed chest, your spare hand splaying across his crotch.

His hands were on your face, tilting it up towards him. You could see his eyes, his mouth, how they scrunched with worry. His mouth moved, but you didn’t hear anything. You could only focus on the feeling of his hands on you and how badly you wished to kiss him.

“Fucking touch me, Simeon,” you pleaded, pressing kisses up his neck in search of his lips. “I’m so hot. I need your touch.”

“It seems I have no other choice.” You finally heard his voice again. “Then so be it. I’ll take care of you, my little lamb.”

Even his voice was enough to make you moan. It sent shivers up and down your spine and— Oh, God, his lips were on yours. So soft, plush and warm. It shot pure ecstacy through you. You clung to him as if for dear life, fingers threading into his hair to bring him as close as possible to you. You wanted nothing more than to feel his body against yours, preferably bare as he sank inside of you.

Simeon broke the kiss to nip and kiss along your neck. You felt as if you could cum just from that, your pussy pulsating. You couldn’t help yourself and started to rock your hips into him as best as you could. All you wanted was friction, touch, heat. You wanted it all from Simeon, himself.

“Oh, little lamb. You must have been wanting this for so long.” Simeon’s voice washed over you as his hands drifted up your sides. 

“Yes, yes, I have. I’ve been touching myself and thinking of you!” Somewhere, in the back if your mind, you knew you shouldn’t keep talking. Your mouth kept moving anyways, too stirred up in a sexual frenzy. “I need your cock so bad it hurts.”

“I suppose I should make this quick, then. On your knees.”

Simeon pushed you down by your shoulder with ease, your knees coming into rough contact with the ground. You didn’t focus on the feeling for long since Simeon started to push his pants down. 

There, right in front of your face, was Simeon’s cock. It was still covered by his top which happened to be a one piece. Under any other circumstances you would stop to appreciate the view of his erection straining through, the cloth glistening where his precum seeped through. Tonight, however, was different. 

You reached forward and suckled at the head of his cock, not caring about the cloth in the way. His resulting groan made you even wetter. You brought your hand up to grip him, finally feeling the bare skin of his cock. You felt like you were going to be driven into insanity with the amout of lust that rushed you.

Simeon pushed you back by your forehead and pulled the cloth out of the way. You were already scrambling to get back before he released you. As soon as you were freed, you opened your mouth and sucked him down. His hips rolled up to your face, pushing his cock deeper inside. You moaned along with him, bobbing your head in a fevered pace. You kept your tongue gliding along every part of his shaft that you could, savoring the taste of his precum sitting in your tongue.

“Little lamb,” he half whispered, a gloved hand resting on top of your head. His eyes were flowing bright, his other hand in front of his mouth. “Keep that up for me. Just like that.”

You did as told, keeping the tempo you had set. You could feel his fingers digging deeper into your scalp but you didn’t care. You were too busy swallowing around his cock in your throat, relishing in his panting breaths. You were getting so wound up that you brought a hand down the front of your pants to play with yourself. You sloppily circled your clit as you sucked Simeon down, slurping loudly along him.

“Yes,” Simeon hissed, both hands now gripping the back of your head. “I’m getting close. Please, don’t stop.”

You wouldn’t dream of stopping at this point. Lord Diavolo himself could tell you to stop and you’d just tune him out. You allowed Simeon to thrust into your mouth, hallowing your cheeks around his girth. Your fingers didn’t stop toying with yourself, watching every twitch and shift in Simeon’s expression.

He was leaning over as he fucked your throat, sweat dotting his brow. His eyes were half closed as he stared down at you, mouth slightly ajar. He kept licking and biting his lips. His cock twithced in your mouth and you knew he was a goner.

His voice rose as he came down your throat, hips rolling smoothly against your lips. You swallowed it all, tears pricking the corners of your eyes with the effort. There was a whole damn of a lot, but that just made you want more. 

You wanted to keep going, keeping bobbing your head or letting him thrust into your mouth, but he pushed you away again.

“Simeon, no—“

Your protests where cut off as you landed heavy on your back. Hands were on your pants, pulling them down and off with ease and exposing your sopping cunt to the air.

Simeon sat between your legs, peeling his gloves off. “Don’t fret, my little lamb. I’ll take care of you.”

Then he was gliding his fingers against your labia, pushing past your folds. You could hear just how wet you were as he gathered your wetness on his fingers. He circled your clit and you gripped his wrist. Thankfully, he didn’t stop. Instead, as he circled your clit, he brought his other hand to his lips and sucked on them for a moment. Then, they were slipping inside of you, his first hand leaving your clit. There was no time to miss it, however, as he started to pump his fingers in and out of you.

“Simeon! Simeon!” You rocked your hips to meet his fingers, spreading your legs further. “Please! I need you.”

Simeon worked you faster, bringing his thumb up to circle your clit. You keened at that, fisting the grass beneath you.

“There’s no need to beg. I’ll give you everything you need.”

His fingers fet like heaven itself. You writhed underneath him, eyes closed as you focused on the pleasure he drove into your sopping pussy. 

Your body was so wound up that it didn’t take much more for you to cum on his hand. You shook and moaned his name, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open. He didn’t stop, fingers still driving into you and circling your clit that you felt like you were going to cry. You felt your mouth moving but you didn’t hear what you were saying. You didn’t care. All you could focus on was how Simeon leaned up until he was looming over you, your legs on his shoulders and hand not stopping its ministrations on you.

“I said I’d give you everything you need, didn’t I?” His face was right above yours, so close you could feel his breath ghost across your face. “I meant that.”

Then he was kissing you, tongue pushing past your open lips with ease. You kissed him back as best you could, wrapping your arms around his neck. It shut up whatever sort of babbling you were doing and left you whimpering into his mouth instead.

You couldn’t tell how long he kept it up, time seeming to fly by as he pleased you. It was long enough to make you cum again, shaking against him. That time, he slipped his fingers out of you, the squelch reaching your ears.

“How do you feel now?”

You struggled to form words, so you only kissed him again, fingers digging into the thin fabric of his top.

He pulled back, expression resolute. “I see. I’ll keep tending to you, then.”

He moved back and you whined, missing his intoxicating presence. He gripped your thighs and pulled you half into his lap, legs going further up his shoulders. You were confused until he gripped your hips and pulled again, bringing your throbbing pussy up to his face. His breath fanned over you, almost ticklish.

“Let me know if it’s too much.”

His tongue snaked out as he leaned his head far enough forward to capture your sex with his mouth. His tongue laved across your sensitive clit, suckling the bud into his mouth. You screamed, the contact bringing your pleasure to new heights. He ate you as if he’d been waiting for it, tongue slipping inside of you to taste. It was the best head you’ve gotten. He suckled at your clit, pushing past the hood to tongue at your bundle of nerves.

Your hands clawed at the grass once again as your third orgasm rocked through you. Your eyes rolled back into your skull, back arching more than it already was. Simeon’s hands stayed on your hips, keeping you from moving from you as he kept tasting you. You thought you were going to break if he kept going but you wanted it. Needed it, in fact. You wanted him in any way possible and he was doing just that.

He pulled back from you, a deep breath following. Your body relaxed as he slowly rest you back against the grass. His fingers ghosted across your thighs, rubbing softly enough to make you squirm.

He called out to you and you looked up at him, reaching for him.

He smiled softly, placing his face into your open hand. “Are you satisfied yet, little lamb?”

Honestly, the haze was starting to lift from you addled brain. You were becoming more aware of your situation with your multiple orgasms. Even with it lifting, however, you still felt hot, like your body was burning. You still needed his touch. Whatever that flower had hit you with was strong, the itch for more bloomong within you.

“No need to say anything. I can see it in your eyes.” Simeon’s form was over yours again, pushing your legs up until they rested against his shoulders. “I’ll break the condition the plant put on you. It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“I need it,” you mumbled, embarrassed. “So, please. Give it to me.”

Simeon respond with a smile as he angled himself to press against your entrance. His smile faltered as he pushed in, the corners of his mouth drifting down as he opened his mouth to moan. The one push in was all you needed to have that fire rage inside you again. You locked your legs behind his head, rolling your hips back.

Simeon quickly took the hint, thrusting into you with ease. You screamed his name, toes flexing in the air. He fucked you smooth and deep and hard. It was everything you needed and more. One of your hands went to his hair while the other gripped his arm. He shoved them off and instead interlaced your fingers together, pressing them against the grass. The feeling of his sweaty palms against yours grounded you some as he kept slamming into you. His ever glowing eyes stayed on yours, scrunching with his pleasure as he moaned and panted. 

You rocked back against him as best you could, your next orgasm already trying to work its way up. You opened your mouth to let him know, but he kissed you before you could. You would have kissed him back had your orgasm not hit you at that exact moment.

It was the strongest one yet, leaving your body to twitch and shake underneath the angel above you. Your toes flexed, fingers gripped harder, and eyes shot open. Simeon watched as you came undone, still thrusting into you. Your body felt over sensitive, abused with pleasure. With him not stopping, you felt as if you were going to burn from the inside out.

“Little lamb, I—“

His sentence was cut off with his own orgasm. He pulled out, his seed landing hot and heavy on your lower stomach. Part of you was disgruntled at the fact that he didn’t cum inside of you instead while the other half was grateful for the break from the seemingly nonstop pleasure. 

Simeon panted your name softly as he finished, the hand that wasn’t holding his cock tightening its grip in your hand. His shoulders heaved with the effort of his harsh breathing. 

The sky was brightening slightly, signaling morning time was on its way. Even with the slightly brighter darkness, you couldn’t help but to admire Simeon one more time. The dull light seemed to be bright around him solely, giving him an etheral look. Sweat ran down his face and chin, eyes half closed and glowing as they glanced your way. He truly was beautiful.

“Simeon, you made a mess of her.”

“Yes, I have.”

“Who—“

You peered around Simeon’s form to see Solomon standing there, decked out in his usual clothing. You covered your chest since your legs were still around Simeon’s shoulders. His body was blocked the rest of you, however, so your effort would have been futile.

“What are you doing here?” You squeaked, face hot.

Solomon laughed softly, producing a towel from behind him. Did he have that the whole time? “I awoke before everyone else and wanted to go for a walk while it was still peaceful out. I didn’t mean to intrude, but I noticed movement in the gardens from the windows.”

Solomon handed the towel out towards Simeon and he took it gently. You noticed Simeon’s fingers were shaking.

“I trust that no one else saw?” Simeon’s voice was still wavering some. 

Solomon nodded, his cheery smile in place. “I’m positive. I checked all the rooms after I noticed and no one was awake.”

Simeon turned back towards you, an apologetic smile on his lips. “I apologize for the mess, little lamb. I got ahead of myself.”

“It’s alright. Couldn’t be helped.”

You watched as he cleaned you, still feeling awkward with Solomon being so close by.

“Ah, so this is the culprit.” 

You peeked around Simeon again to see Solomon holding the bud of the flower that caused the problem. He rolled it between his fingers before placing it in his pocket.

“I can research further into it if you need me to.” 

Simeon shook his head, refolding the towel and handing it back to Solomon. “There’s no need. We’ve already dealt with it.”

“I see.” Solomon’s eyes flashed with something for a moment and he smirked. The hairs on the back of your neck rose. “I’m heading back inside now. I’ve had enough excitement this morning. Don’t be too late now.”

And with that he left, leaving you and Simeon in the grass. As soon as he was out of sight, Simeon turned towards you.

“How do you feel now?”

“Much better, thanks to you.” 

Simeon gave you a geniune smile and you felt compelled to return it. “I’m happy to hear it. Now, lets head back inside and get cleaned.”

He helped you get redressed and the two of you were able to sneak back inside unnoticed.

After a short while, everyone woke and headed down to breakfast, including you and Simeon. At the table, Simeon sat across from you, composure calm and collected. You still felt rather frazzaled even after everything had settled.

As everyone chatted about how to spend the day, Simeon caught your eye. You swore you saw a light dusting of a blush cross his cheeks before he smiled and looked away. 

You ended up blushing, too, smiling to yourself as Mammon harrassed you about your sudden good mood.


End file.
